Benutzer Diskussion:1000words
Dinge um die ich mich in den nächsten 2 wochen kümmern werde: Jutsus von Jirobo, Raigas Jutsu sach ma, willst du nen schwarzweiß pic für deinen character haben, bin gerad dabei welch ezu machen, wenn ja, sag ma wie er groß aussehen sollErnie1992 18:51, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_CavW4s-moRI/Sj4ijNOT0XI/AAAAAAAAAXI/vuLwSl1pw_k/s1600-h/compilationf.jpg http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_CavW4s-moRI/Sm9loq6olsI/AAAAAAAAAgw/CvI0IfB8qlg/s1600-h/compilation2.jpg :Zu dem Geld verdienen: Das Programm, mit dem Ninjason das macht, dem RPGMaker (ich hab mit dem früher auch mal gearbeitet) verbietet dir, das Spiel kommerziell zu veröffentlichen. Wenn du es mit dem Programm machst, darfst du halt keinen Gewinn daraus schlagen. Da müsste man sich schon was Eigenes basteln, leider ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 10:38, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) stufe 1 #kreuz und quer #rechts herum # weiter ansteigen lassen stufe 2 #mehr chakra benutze #Chakra konzentrieren #explodieren lassen. Ninjason 19:40, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mir den Teil so gedahcht: *Sasuke bis zum Auftauchen von Sai *Sakura bis zur Rückkehr von Naruto *Naruto bis zur Rückkehr nach Konoha *Naruto und Sakura back in Konoha bis Sai und mit ihm zu Sasuke, die Sasuke-Begegnung aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln *Danach wieder Sasukes unbekanntes Training bei Oro und da gehts wohl mit den Leuten weiter, obwohl die fünf Rekrutierungen eigentlich eher No-Names bleiben. Wichtig sind erstmal nur Takeru und Ai Ninjason 11:37, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Tja also der Typ will für die RE-aktivierung der Foren, die er hostet, Adresse und Telefonnummer der Admins, von daher hab ich ihm den Vogel gezeigt und jetzt hier ein neues aufgemacht. Ich hab die wichtigsten meiner alten Posts aus ner Datenbank kopiert und da eingefügt, die Chara-Präsentation hab ich zusätzlich noch ein wenig aufgepeppt, aber noch ist nichts neues da. Ninjason 13:10, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Irukua Jo, das muss so sein. Für alle anderen mal, die das evtl. mitlesen: In der besagten Folge fordert der Hokage, dass Kakashi, Kurenai und Asuma sagen, ob sie ihre Genin zur Chunin-Prüfung anmelden wollen. Alle 3 melden ihre insgesamt 9 Schüler an. Iruka bezweifelt, dass sie dazu fähig sind, und sagt, sie bräuchten einen Spezial-Vor-Test. Dann taucht ein Ame-Nin auf (ganz klar jemand im Henge no Jutsu Gewand), der unter anderem Sakura testet. Da wendet er EINDEUTIG ein Gen-Jutsu an, in dem Sasuke verletzt wird, und Sakura durch einen geworfenen Regenschirm hindurch geht, weil es ja eben nur eine Illusion ist. Test also bestanden. Kakashi sitzt auf einem Dach, der Ame-Nin kommt dazu und verwandelt sich in Iruka zurück. => Er war also eindeutig der Ame-Nin und hat auch auf alle Fälle ein Genjutsu angewendet. ..::Aeris::.. 16:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich will ganz ehrlich sein: Ich denke schon meistens mit rollenden Augen "Oah, was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Jutsu gefunden?" :) . Aber ich würd mal folgendes vorschlagen: Da du jetzt schon längere Zeit gute Arbeit leistest, würd ich vorschlagen, dass du nicht immer nachfragen musst, sondern bei so eindeutigen Sachen wie dem Katon-Jutsu von Orochimaru (auch wenns Filler ist) oder dem Gen-Jutsu von Iruka das Jutsu ruhig selbst erstellen kannst. Dann musst du a) nicht immer irgendwen nerven, b) darauf warten, dass jemand auf deine Frage eingeht und sich die Folge anguckt, und c): Wenn jemand über dein erstelltes Jutsu was zu meckern hat, müsste er erstmal die Folge gucken, um auf demselben Stand zu sein, wie du, als du das Jutsu erstellt hast. Ich meine: Wenn du es ordentlich recherchiert hast, und es glasklar ist, wieso solltest du dann immer wen "um Erlaubnis" fragen? Natürlich gibt es immer unklare Stellen, wie Mizukis Krams da, oder diese Sachen bei Raiga damals. Aber das Katon-Ding von Oro is ja nunmal klar wie Klosbrühe ;) . Wenn du es ordentlich beschreibst, ein gutes Bild dazu hast, wer soll dann gleich meckern und deinen Artikel wieder löschen? Dann wären "wir" erstmal wieder in der Recherche-Pflicht, bevor wir dich anmeckern könnten. Traust du es dir zu, Bilder selber zu schießen und hochzuladen? Das ist eigentlich (und auch uneigentlich) ganz einfach, und du brauchst nur das Standardprogramm Paint dazu. #Wenn du die Szene in dem Videoplayer irgendwo im Internet hast, drück einfach auf der Tastatur die Taste "Druck S-Abf". Die ist rechts neben F12, meistens. So hast du einen Screenshot von deinem Monitor gemacht. #Öffne Paint (Start -> Alle Programme -> Zubehör -> Paint). #Drücke STRG + V, also gleichzeitig die beiden Tasten "Steuerung" und das "v". Somit hast du deinen Screenshot in Paint eingefügt. ##Alternativ dazu kannst du auch einfach in die leere, weiße Fläche von Paint mit der rechten Maustaste klicken, und "Einfügen" auswählen. #Jetzt musst du mit dem gestrichelten Rechteck in Paint, 2ter Knopf links oben, einen Rahmen um den Teil des Bildes ziehen, den du haben willst. #Jetzt drückst du STRG + C, um den neuen Bereich zu kopieren. ##Alternativ dazu kannst du wieder mit der rechten Maustaste irgendwo ins Bild klicken, und "Kopieren" auswählen. #Jetzt Datei -> Neu auswählen. Er fragt dich, ob du das alte Bild speichern willst. Ich klick meistens "Nein", weil ich das alte, große Bild, ja nicht brauche, sondern nur den kleineren Ausschnitt will. #Jetzt hast du wieder eine weiße, leere Fläche. Hier drückst du wieder STRG + V oder klickst mit der rechten Maustaste mitten in die weiße Fläche und wählst "Einfügen". #Voila, ausgeschnittenes Bild müsste da sein! #Jetzt musst du nur noch einmal irgendwo hin klicken, irgendwo an den Rand in eine leere Fläche, damit der gestrichelte Rahmen um deinen Ausschnitt weg ist. #So kannst du den weißen Rand, der höchstwahrscheinlich noch da ist, an dem kleinen, blauen Eckpunkt kleiner ziehen, und so direkt an dein Bild heranziehen. (Rechts unten am Rand der weißen Fläche ist ein kleiner, blauer Punkt, den du ziehen kannst.) #Als JPG speichern und hier im Wiki hochladen. ##Hier im Wiki: Links in der langen Navigationsleiste fast ganz unten unter "Werkzeuge" den Link "Hochladen" anklicke, alles weitere da. Würde mich echt freuen, wenn du das mal ausprobieren würdest, denn es ist echt ganz leicht und dann wärst du ja viel freier und könntest selber Fotos machen und müsstest nicht immer wen anhauen. Falls noch Fragen sind -> fragen! Ich helfe gern (echt jetzt!). ..::Aeris::.. 17:28, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich würde gerne die Berichte über das Spiel aus der Wikia herausbewegen und hierhin verlagern. Ninjason 23:09, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Tobis und Madaras Stimme Uff, GANZ schwierig!!! Das "vergib mir" von Madara ist einfach viel zu kurz. Das sind beides irgendwie... tiefe Stimmen. Ich frage mich sowieso, ob der Sprecher von Tobis fiepsiger Stimme derselbe ist wie der von Tobis tiefer Stimme... Also, keine Ahnung, ist schwer zu sagen! ..::Aeris::.. 11:16, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) @Metal Gear Film: *lol* @Dragonball-Referenz :D ! Ich fand den Film total genial, und muss sagen, dass ich mir den Film mit Untertiteln runtergeladen hab, weil ich ebenfalls nicht immer alles auf Englisch verstehe (die nuscheln so oft so doll *g*) ! Der zweite Teil dauert aber bestimmt noch ewig und drei Tage... :( und dann dieses verräterische Ende mit diesem... "Viech" *spannung* !!! ..::Aeris::.. 14:25, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich auch schon bemert. ICh hab mal recherchiert was da los sein könnte aber nicht besonders viel rausgefunden. Ich muss wohl ne neue Version des Forums iwie machen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie... Ich schau mal die Tage und sag dann Beswcheid. Ninjason 13:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sprites Schau mal, was ich hier gefunden habe! Aber ich kann die Bilddatei nach dem Herunterladen nciht mit Paint öffnen, das ärgert mich tierisch. Ninjason 23:57, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die hab ich alle mindestens einmal schon gesehen oder selbst auf dem Rechner. Das Problem bei den meisten ist, dass sie echt nur aus anderen Sprites zusammengewürfelt und qualitativ einfach schlecht sind (also von der Zeichenarbeit) und der, von dem du meinst, ich solle was mit ihm machen ist einfach nur sasuke mit deidara-zopf also so machen die leute das - Sie pixeln sich aus mehreren Sheets ein neues zusammen, davon bin ich nicht begeistert, weil es oft nur um das MAchen an sich geht und die quali bleibt dabei auf der Strecke. Was mein Problem dabei ist, ist dass, wenn ich sie dann in eine Animation setze, sie so ungleichmäßig gezeichnet sind, dass die Animationsbewegungen unsauber werden weil der Chara hin- und herspringt, da entweder Bewegungen fehlen oder die Bewegungen nicht anatomisch korrekt ausgeführt werden (es sind zb nicht genug Einzelbilder da um eine Bewegung realistisch aussehen zu lassen). Aber die Animation von Kakuzu ist gut, die Elementgeister sind die besten, die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe und ich abreite auch gerade an Kakuzu, den ich selbst aus Itachi malen musste. Ninjason 19:30, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ach, das ging ganz gut, hat ne Weile gedauert aber sonst... Musste aus dem hier den hier machen - war nicht besonders viel Arbeit ^^. Der neue Teil ist bis jetzt mein Lieblingspart (Bisher wars der Sasuke-part) Weil ich einfach so derbe viele Dinge realisieren kann, die ich mir selbst in Spielen, die ich so durch die Geschichte hindurch gezockt hab, immer gewünscht hab. (Das Forum wird wohl für immer down sein der Host meint zwar, er sei bald wieder online, aber das glaube ich nicht. Daher: *neuer Part ist so zu 70% fertig *Sasukes Verfolgung steht noch bei 20% *Und die übrigen Änderungen, die ich bis dahin machen wollte (vor allem im System) sind so bei 40% Wird also noch ne Weile dauern Mein Testspiel steht grad bei 19 Std O.O Das hab ich erst gestern gemerkt - und ich mach ja keine zeitraubenden Abstecher in die Wallachei, weil ich alle Lösungswege kenne, da hats mich schon echt erstaunt, wieviel Zeit ich da schon spielen kann. (Selbstlob) Ninjason 19:59, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- es ist "Hijutsu: Mushi Mayu". dieses jutsu steht sogar schon bei shinos jutsus, der artikel existiert aber noch nicht. außerdem steht es bei shino unter manga-jutsus... komisch, hab ihn dieses jutsu nie im manga benutzen sehen ...oder erinnere mich bloß nicht daran ^^ ...aber wenn es filler-jutsu ist muss es auch in die filler abteilung. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:18, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) kein problem ^^ außerdem stand der name schon da, ist nicht wirklich mein verdienst =D Johnny/ジョニ一 18:56, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist meine seite ok?von Sasuke2010 denk dran, bitte png bilde rhochzuladen, dankeschön^^Ernie1992 20:06, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hehe, öhm machst du screenshots und speicherst das bild mit paint ab?Ernie1992 20:10, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC)